The present invention relates generally to the field of machine control systems, and more specifically, to the field of laser machine control systems.
In one prior art related to machine control systems, different satellite navigational systems, like GPS, GLONASS, and GPS/GLONASS are used to determine position coordinates and to control a mobile unit. An autonomous navigational system that includes the satellite receiver and a navigational computer can achieve the 10-meter level of accuracy in the position determination of a mobile unit. The differential navigational systems that utilize differential corrections in addition to the satellite signals can determine the positional information with the meter-range accuracy. The real-time kinematic (RTK) GPS systems that are capable of utilizing in real time not only code but also carrier information transmitted from satellites can achieve the centimeter level of accuracy in the position determination of a mobile unit.
However, the millimeter level of accuracy is still beyond the reach of the satellite navigational systems. The existing rotating laser-based systems can define the plane level with the millimeter level of accuracy. However, this systems can not be used for the three dimensional navigational purposes because they can define only the level plane.
What is needed is a combinational guidance and tracking system including a laser system and high accuracy satellite navigational system that allows a user to realize a high precision control of mobile units, including a high precision machine control.
To address the shortcomings of the available art, the present invention discloses a combinational guidance and tracking system including a laser system and high accuracy satellite navigational system in a single package that allows a user to realize a high precision control of mobile units, including a high precision machine control.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to an integrated laser and satellite positioning guidance system (LASATPSAG). In one embodiment of the present invention, the LASATRAG comprises: (a) an integrated laser and satellite positioning system (LASATPS) positioned in a location with known coordinates; (b) a mobile unit including a laser detector and a mobile satellite positioning system (SATPS) receiver; and (c) a communication link between the LASATPS system and the mobile unit.
The LASATPS system further comprises: (a1) a laser system generating a laser beam providing a high accuracy vertical coordinate; and (a2) a stationary satellite positioning system (SATPS) receiver integrated with the laser system. The stationary SATPS receiver includes a stationary satellite antenna exposed to the view of sky. The distance between the phase center of the stationary satellite antenna and the laser beam is known and fixed. The communication link is used to continuously transmit to the mobile unit the vertical coordinate of the laser beam and differential corrections obtained by the stationary SATPS receiver. The mobile SATPS receiver utilizes the received differential corrections to obtain the precise coordinate measurements of the mobile unit.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to an integrated laser and satellite positioning guidance system (LAVSATPSAG) comprising: (d) an integrated laser and vector satellite positioning system (LAVSATPS) positioned in a location with known coordinates, (e) at least one mobile unit, and (f) a plurality of communication links between the LAVSATPS system and each mobile unit.
In one embodiment, the LAVSATPS system further comprises: (d1) a laser system generating a rotating laser beam, and (d2) a vector differential satellite positioning system (VSATPS) receiver integrated with the laser system. The vector differential VSATPS receiver includes a master stationary satellite antenna and a plurality of slave stationary satellite antennas exposed to the view of sky. The distance between a phase center of the master stationary satellite antenna and the reference laser plane is known and fixed. The rotating laser beam provides a high accuracy dual slope reference laser plane, and the vector differential VSATPS receiver is capable of determining the attitude of the dual slope reference laser plane. Each mobile unit includes a laser detector and a navigational device including a mobile satellite positioning system (SATPS) receiver. At least one communication link is used to transmit to each mobile unit an elevation, a slope and angles of orientation of the laser plane at the location of the (LAVSATPS) and differential corrections obtained by the vector differential SATPS receiver. Each mobile unit utilizes the elevation, the slope and the angles of orientation of the laser plane at the (LAVSATPS) location and the received differential corrections data to obtain the precise coordinate measurements.
Yet, one more aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of guiding a plurality of mobile unit using the LASATPS system. In one embodiment, the LASATPS method comprises the following steps: (1) generating a laser beam having a reference laser plane with a high accuracy elevation; (2) determining the elevation of the laser reference plane using a stationary SATPS receiver; (3) sequentially transmitting to each mobile unit the elevation of the laser reference plane using a communication link between the LASATPS system and the mobile unit; and (4) updating the elevation data with a rotational frequency.
One additional aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of guiding a plurality of mobile units utilizing an integrated laser and vector satellite positioning guidance system (LAVSATPSAG). In one embodiment, the LAVSATPSAG method comprises the following steps: (1) generating a rotating laser beam, wherein the rotating laser beam provides a high accuracy dual slope reference laser plane; (2) determining an elevation, a slope and angles of orientation of the dual slope reference laser plane at the location of the laser system using a vector differential satellite positioning system (SATPS) receiver integrated with the laser system; (3) obtaining differential corrections data by using the vector differential SATPS receiver; (4) transmitting to each mobile unit the differential corrections data, the elevation, the slope and the angles of orientation of the laser plane at the location of the (LAVSATPS) using at least one communication link between the LAVSATPS system and the mobile unit; (5) obtaining raw positional data for each mobile unit using a mobile SATPS receiver; and (6) obtaining precise positional data for each mobile unit using the raw positional data, the differential corrections data, and the elevation, the slope and the angles of orientation of the laser plane at the (LAVSATPS) location.